


Moment of Memory

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, laughing Doc Bryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Doc Bryan caught on video while being all happy and laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Memory

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000bzx10)   


 

*

[As always, click on the pic for the big version! ^^]


End file.
